


Parent Teacher Conference

by FemslashFetale



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, just your classic sex on a desk in a classroom while people are waiting in the hallway, principal!rose, teacher!Pearl, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 01:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: “Shhh,” Principal Quartz whispered against her ear, “They’re right outside in the hallway. I don’t want them to hear you moaning. Those sounds are only for me. You need to be quick and quiet.” Rose leaned back, no longer pressing Pearl against the whiteboard at the front of the classroom. She placed a gentle hand under Pearl’s chin. “Can you do that for me, baby? Can you be quiet while you cum for me?”
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Parent Teacher Conference

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous tumblr prompt that it’s taken me like a month to fulfill whoopsies

“P-Principal Quartz,” Pearl squirmed, her hands balling at her sides. “Please, we don’t have enough time. I have- oh god- parents waiting on me.”

Principal Quartz chuckled against the warm skin of Pearl’s neck. “Then it sounds like you need to be quick.”

“Qu-quick?” Pearl’s knees shook as Rose licked a patch from her neck to her ear. Pearl brought her hands up, desperately clutching at the principal’s light pink blazer. She gasped when Rose began to nibble at her earlobe. “Oh god-!”

“Shhh,” Principal Quartz whispered against her ear, “They’re right outside in the hallway. I don’t want them to hear you moaning. Those sounds are only for me. You need to be quick and  _ quiet _ .” Rose leaned back, no longer pressing Pearl against the whiteboard at the front of the classroom. She placed a gentle hand under Pearl’s chin. “Can you do that for me, baby? Can you be quiet while you cum for me?”

Pearl’s face was a bright red. She was panting heavily and sweating slightly near the edges of her hair. The pale blue blouse she had worn for the parent-teacher conference was unbuttoned far enough to reveal a lacy white bra that was surely part of a matching set. A fitted grey skirt hid the bra’s counterpart, but Rose knew it wouldn’t be in her way for long. Pearl’s eyes were hazy and unfocused and Rose noticed a thin line of drool starting from the corner of her mouth. The principal chuckled, first licking the corner of Pearl’s mouth before initiating a kiss dominated by tongue and teeth. She pulled away a moment later, her thumb wiping away the leftover saliva from Pearl’s chin. “Did you hear me, my Pearl?”

Pearl’s eyes fluttered open. “Huh?”

Principal Quartz smiled. She turned Pearl away from the whiteboard, pressing her towards the desk a few feet away. “I said we have to be quick.” She took Pearl by the waist, easily lifting her and placing her on the desk. She slid her hands under Pearl’s skirt, tracing smooth skin as she travelled upwards. “Can you do that for me?”

Pearl nodded quickly, spreading her legs as much as the skirt would allow. Her hips rolled forward as she felt a warm hand approaching where she needed it most. 

Rose hummed. “Of course you can.” She pressed her fingers against the front of Pearl’s underwear. “You’re already so wet. I’m sure cumming won’t be a problem. But can you be quiet, my dear Pearl?” She stepped forward, her unoccupied hand hooking underneath Pearl’s knee and lifting her leg higher. “Can you stay quiet while I fuck you?”

Pearl was trembling. “I-I don’t know.”

“Come on, Pearl. I believe in you. You can do it.” Rose skid her fingers beneath the damp lace of Pearl’s underwear, wasting no time before pushing inside and starting a quick pace. She leaned closer, whispering against Pearl’s ear. “Do it for me, baby. Be a good girl.”

Pearl whimpered, her head falling forward to rest against Rose’s shoulder. She gripped the principal’s arms, her knuckles turning white. She wrapped her legs around Rose’s waist, her own hips surging forward to meet every thrust. Pearl whined when Rose brought a hand up to hold her still. 

“So eager,” she rasped. “Tell me, how will you explain the sound of a sliding desk to those parents?”

Pearl shook her head, whimpering into Rose’s ear. “I don’t know, I just, I need-,” she broke off in a gasp as she felt a thumb press against her clit. 

“I know what you need. Are you ready for it? Are you ready for me to give it to you?”

Pearl nodded, burying her teeth into the shoulder pad of Rose’s blazer. 

Rose didn’t make her movement hard so much as make them deeper, making long and firm strokes inside of Pearl. The circles she made around Pearl’s clit were tight and quick, calculated and unrelenting. It took mere seconds before Pearl tensed against her, silent save for a short, high pitched cry muffled by Rose’s shoulder. 

Rose leaned back, coming face to face with the still trembling teacher. She brought her glistening fingers to Pearl’s mouth. “Open.”

Pearl obediently parted her lips, leading with her tongue as she sucked the fingers that had been inside of her. 

Rose hummed, pulling her hand away and wrapping her arms around Pearl’s waist. “Now share.” 

They kissed languidly for a few moments, basking in the afterglow and aftertaste of their desire. Finally, Rose pulled away, reaching for the buttons of Pearl’s blouse. “Let’s get you fixed up,” she said. 

“Oh,” Pearl chuckled, running a hand through her short hair. “Thank you, Principal Quartz.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Y’know, you can call me by my name.” She leaned forward, rubbing her nose against Pearl’s. “I don’t have to be big bad Principal Quartz. Not when we’re doing this.”

Pearl made a strange face. “Calling you by your name feels disrespectful. It’s too...familiar.”

Rose threw her head back, speaking through her laughter. “Pearl, we’ve tasted each other’s vaginas. I think we’re pretty familiar with each other by now.”

Pearl blushed. “That’s different! It’s not- I mean-.”

Rose started to calm down, only the occasional chuckle interrupting her words. “It’s okay. I’ll get you to say my name soon enough.” She grazed a hand across Pearl’s cheek. “I imagine it’ll sound so lovely when you moan it in my ear.” 

Pearl gasped, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red. 

Rose winked, lifting Pearl and gently placing her on the ground. “Alright, time to face the parents. I’m surprised none of them have tried knocking yet.”

Pearl adjusted her blouse, following Rose towards the door. “Well, I’m sure none of them want to be the one to interrupt a meeting between the principal and a teacher about, what was it?”

“New microscopes.”

Pearl giggled. “Yes, new microscopes. So important.” 

Rose paused at the door, turning back for one last kiss. She kept it chaste and sweet, mindful of the ears on the other side of the door. She pulled away after only a moment, throwing one last wink Pearl’s way. “Have a good evening, Ms. Magno.”

Pearl lifted her hand in a small wave. “You as well, Principal Quartz.”

Rose opened the door, smiling at a man and his son as she stepped out into the hallway and walked away. Before she could turn the corner she heard Pearl’s voice.

“Mr. Fryman, hello! So sorry for the delay. Let me just start off by saying Peedee is an absolute pleasure to have in my third period science class.”

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never right


End file.
